


Ghost of You

by crackpairingprincess



Series: Tsukkikage Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, TsukkiKage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: Seeing him again was like seeing a ghost in full color.





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkikage Week day 2: Ghosts
> 
> Yeah idk just take this

Once, he'd had all of him. Every snarky comment and soft, barely there smile. Then, he'd had most of him. Just a fracture in their everyday that was glossed over, sealed up like a crack in tile. Slowly, most became some and things just weren't the way they used to be. 

And then he'd had none of him.

The apartment was cleared out of his things, not all at once. That would have been mercy. 

Things got better as time healed the wounds he'd left behind, filling in the shell of a man he'd become.

Seeing him again was like seeing a ghost in full color. He was every bit as sharp and bright as he remembered.

But what he wanted to say felt too much like "why did you leave" and not enough like "I miss you" so he didn't say anything at all.


End file.
